the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Marshall
The daughter of Brady's father, and Lillian Marshall. Biography Early Life Katie was born in New Orleans. She lived there for six years, until the hurricane (Katrina), destroyed her home, killing her parents and siblings. Katie was at school by then, and the school somehow held on during the hurricane's crossing. She stayed at the hospital for a few days for minor injuries while the closest relatives were being contacted to raise the little girl. Her aunt, a single woman, lived in California, and Kiara was sent there in the middle of the school year, leaving her friends behind. No less than six years later, an earthquake shook the entire house. Katie hid below the doorframe at first, and then in a moment of pure adrenaline and urged by a furry friend that was trying to get her to follow him outside, she ran outside after the cat snatched her purse, just making it in time seconds before the house fell down, her aunt still inside. Her aunt's body was found a day later, and Katie was alone once again. She was placed in a hospital for a checkup, and then sent to an orphanage. She was adopted two or three months later by a couple that had just lost their child. While they were nice at the beginning and raised her as their own, they changed when she turned 13 and began abusing her mentally, physically, emotionally and sexually as soon as they saw she was nothing like their late child. One day, she conceived a child, and tried to hide it. When she reached 4 months of pregnancy, her father found out and beat her up, leaving her almost dead on the floor. A neighbor heard the noise, called 911 and the police, but her adoptive father escaped, while it is unknown what happened to her adoptive mother. Katie was taken to the nearest hospital, where she spent five months recovering. The child, however, was dead long before she got any assistance. She got out of the hospital at almost 14, spending two years on another orphanage before she asked for emancipation, getting it shortly after. She is now close to phasing and is beginning to show signs. Elysian Peace (RP 1) Katie didn't have much of a role in this roleplay so far. On the beginning of the roleplay, she changed into a wolf after showing the first signs, making it as far as South America when taking off running. There, she met Eos, who was half asleep. When they both woke up the next day, she had imprinted on him after looking at him for the first time in human form. The two parted ways shortly after she returned to La Push in search for answers, but she intends to go back to him. Twisted Everyway The two were seen interacting once more, Katie inviting him for lunch at a local restaurant in Seattle. Physical Appearance Katie has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is very tall, like most shifters, but very thin and not the muscular type. She still has the same skin color every shapeshifter does, however. Wolf Form Her wolf form is mostly white, although it does has some grey spots here and there. She's taller in her wolf form. Personality & Traits Katie is kind, polite, loving, caring, warm, creative, a hopeless romantic, passionate and bubbly. Impulsive, defensive, and rather harsh sometimes. Wolf Abilities Although Katie is still getting used to being a wolf and knowing her abilities, she is the fastest wolf that has existed so far. Relationships Brady and Bethany Although she is unaware of where her wolf gene came from, if came from Brady's father, making her Brady's half sister. Her mother moved to New Orleans when she realized she was pregnant with her, returning from an affair to her husband. Katie never knew of it, not even when she erupted into a wolf. The secret died with her mother when Katie was little. She has two half siblings she doesn't know of. Seth and Leah As Brady's half sister, she is also cousin to Seth and Leah, although she does not know anything of it. Eos Her imprint. Etymology Katie Diminutive of Kate, which is in turn a diminutive of Katherine. From the Greek name Αικατερινη (Aikaterine). The etymology is debated: it could derive from the earlier Greek name ‘Εκατερινη (Hekaterine), which came from ‘εκατερος (hekateros) "each of the two"; it could derive from the name of the goddess HECATE; it could be related to Greek αικια (aikia) "torture"; or it could be from a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek καθαρος (katharos) "pure", and the Latin spelling was changed from Katerina to Katharina to reflect this. The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel. The saint was initially venerated in Syria, and returning crusaders introduced the name to Western Europe. It has been common in England since the 12th century in many different spellings, with Katherine and Catherine becoming standard in the later Middle Ages. Lillian Probably originally a diminutive of ELIZABETH. It may also be considered an elaborated form of LILY, from the Latin word for "lily" lilium. This name has been used in England since the 16th century. From Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. Media Portrayal Katie is portrayed by Heather Morris in all pictures. Category:Shifters Category:Original Shifters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Black Pack